Recently, technologies in which biochemical reaction, such as PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction), is carried on a microchip have been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a microchip consisting of laminated sheets (plates) comprising elastic member.
The microchip has a construction in which reaction chambers and flow paths may be formed between first sheet and second sheet by leaving inadhesive sites upon adhesion of the first sheet and second sheet. In addition, the microchip has a construction in which pressurization paths may be formed between the second sheet and third sheet.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a controlling apparatus controlling a microchip in a manner where upon liquid transfer between the reaction chambers, with respect to a flow path used for liquid transfer, a pressurization path is contracted by releasing pressurizing medium from the pressurization path in order to open a flow path; and with respect to the other flow paths, pressurization paths are expanded by injecting the pressurizing medium into the pressurization paths in order to close the flow paths.